Sakura vs Sasuke
by EAUchiha
Summary: Sasuke batalla contra Sakura, una y mil veces


Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con algo nuevo para ustedes. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction _**y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez _**(en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Sakura vs Sasuke.**

Incluso desde antes de casarse, Sasuke ha entendido que él nunca iba a ganar una discusión con su esposa, pero eso no evita que él pretenda refutar las absurdas decisiones de ella, aunque siempre termina teniendo razón porque definitivamente ella es la más inteligente de los dos y sabe usar sus encantos para engatusarlo.

**...**

Lo primero que Sasuke hizo al regresar de su viaje dos años después de la guerra, fue buscar a su compañera de equipo y recuperar el amor que él pretendió dejar atrás la primera vez que se fue de la Aldea. Obviamente ella nunca dejó de amarlo y ambos comenzaron una especie de relación.

—No pienso ir— negó Sasuke con firmeza.

—Claro que lo harás— debatió ella.

—Ino es una insoportable y nunca me ha agradado mi reemplazo.

—Jamás he entendido tu aberración por Sai— Sakura apretó levemente a corbata que trataba de ponerle a su novio.

—Hmp— hizo un puchero.

Nunca admitiría que a él no le agradaba porque pensaba que Sakura se sentiría atraída por el parecido físico que hay entre él y su estúpido reemplazo. Un sentimiento incómodo se instala en su pecho al pensar en esa odiosa situación.

—Además, Ino es de nuestra generación— puntualizó.

—No me interesa, no pienso ir a esa boda.

—Oh, claro que lo harás— Sakura lo miró desafiante —. Tenía intenciones de dejarte jugar conmigo después de la ceremonia, pero ya que no quieres ir...

Se inclinó levemente, dejándole una maravillosa vista de su atrevido escote. Eso y sus ojos seductores lo dejaron sin más argumentos.

Al final, ella había ganado la batalla y lo había arrastrado a la absurda boda de la molesta rubia que solía fastidiarlo en su infancia y el imbécil de Sai. Pero definitivamente disfrutó lo que pasó después...

**_Sakura: 1 – Sasuke: 0_**

**...**

Durante su viaje, Sasuke había estado investigando sobre Kaguya y descubrió que haberla sellado apenas era el principio, pues aún quedaban rastros de ella que debía erradicar de la faz de la tierra garantizar la paz absoluta de su mundo. Así que la misión le fue asignada a él y debía irse de la Aldea por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Iré contigo— evidentemente Sakura no pretendía quedarse sola de nuevo.

—Por supuesto que no— esta vez, Sasuke no daría tregua a los argumentos de la pelirrosa —, es peligroso.

—Soy una kunoichi— le restregó en la cara, claramente ofendida —, soy capaz de afrontar cualquier tipo de peligro y sobrevivir.

—No estoy subestimando tu poder, sé de lo que eres capaz. Pero tampoco quiero apartarte del trabajo que tanto amas, tendrás que dejar tu clínica de niños y no podrás estar en la Aldea en caso de que seas necesaria.

—Shizune, Ino e incluso Tsunade-sama cuando no esté de viaje, pueden hacerse cargo de todo sin mí— decretó con fiereza en su mirar —. Claro que voy a ir contigo, no voy a dejarte ir de nuevo y no pienso vivir sin saber cómo estás, si estás sano, si te has alimentado bien. Así que mi deber como tu amante es asegurarme de eso...

Invadió el espacio personal del Uchiha, lo mordió en la manzana de Adán y lo besó con dulzura en los labios. Sasuke tragó grueso, sabía lo que vendría.

—Tú ganas— suspiró derrotado.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, había logrado que Sasuke hiciera su voluntad de nuevo.

**_Sakura: 2 – Sasuke: 0_**

**...**

Después de unos meses de viaje, ambos tomaron la decisión de casarse y unos pocos meses después, se dieron cuenta que el fruto de su amor venía en camino. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que –a pesar de ser un riesgo– no podían regresar a Konoha todavía.

—Debemos buscar a un doctor de verdad— apretó la mano de Sakura.

—Estaré bien— aseguró con dificultad después de una fuerte contracción.

—Dudo que ella pueda aguantar mientras la trasladamos, tendrá que ser aquí, aunque no quieras— dijo Karin preocupada.

—Este lugar no es seguro, no confío en ninguna de las personas que están aquí, excepto tú.

Sasuke estaba incómodo de estar allí, pero Sakura había comenzado su trabajo de parto a la mitad del bosque y su única alternativa fue llevarla al escondite donde sabía que estaba Karin, y que además, tenía bastante cerca.

—Esta vez no hay discusión que valga, Sasuke-kun. Voy a dar a luz en este lugar así te guste o no— declaró enfadada —. Eres un hombre fuerte, cariño. Sé que tú vas a protegernos de quien pretenda dañarnos.

Los ojos llorosos de su esposa lograron convencerlo y relajó su cuerpo, pues él tenía que mantenerse sereno si quería apoyarla y protegerla en caso de que alguno de los subordinados de Orochimaru aún tenga raíces de amargura en su contra y planee hacerle daño a su familia.

**_Sakura: 3 – Sasuke: 0_**

**...**

Sasuke se había infiltrado como prisionero en el Instituto Tataru de investigación y Astronomía en un país alejado de su tierra natal, llamado Redaku. Después de haber luchado con Menou y terminar envenenado, Sakura apareció para salvarlo. Incluso se recriminó mentalmente al creer que estaba comenzando a alucinar con ella después del gentil toque de su mano sobre sus ojos.

Sakura estaba allí para explicarle un cambio de misión y después de leer el detallado informe de Shikamaru, Sasuke comenzó a debatir acerca de la estadía de su mujer en ese lugar.

—Acepto el cambio de misión, pero no sé por qué viniste hasta aquí sola.

Sakura se sintió insultada por la insinuación y arrugó en el entrecejo, enojada con él.

—Soy un shinobi, saldré de la Aldea si es necesario.

—No te hubieras arriesgado— debatió él —, hubieras enviado una nota con un halcón, sabes que puedes enviar tantos mensajes como quieras.

—Lo intenté, pero nunca llegó. El halcón trajo mis notas a casa.

—¿Qué?— esta vez Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo.

Se supone que su halcón él lo ha entrenado durante años y nunca le había fallado al enviar un mensaje.

—Fue más fácil colarse como médico para decírtelo directamente. Además, si me quedo aquí, podría ayudarte.

—No es necesario. Vuelve pronto a la Aldea, no es seguro aquí.

—¿Peligroso?— la expresión de Sakura se puso seria —¿Me estás subestimando?

—Conozco tu habilidad, pero todo lo que digo es que yo soy suficiente aquí, sé que hay algo más alarmante y peligroso aquí. Ni el director, ni Menou caen en mis jutsus visuales— explicó.

—Esa es la razón por la que necesitas un compañero aquí, la misiones de alto rango no se pueden resolver solo con la fuerza.

Sasuke entendió que un compañero como ella es lo idílico para su misión, pero aún así, su instinto de protección quería sacarla de allí cuanto antes. Además, Sakura tenía planes para combatir con las malas condiciones en la que se encontraban los prisioneros, como médico ese es su deber y él no es quién para impedirlo.

—No hagas nada peligroso, por favor. El director no es un buen tipo.

—Soy un médico, tengo un deber con la salud de estas personas sin importar nada.

Sasuke se sintió orgulloso de ella, cuando se trata de trabajar duro, Sakura es quien más se destaca y eso la ha convertido en una médico excelente.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo— finalmente se rindió y suspiró —. Simplemente no trabajes demasiado, ¿Sí?

—¡Por supuesto!— dijo sonriendo.

**_Sakura: 1000000000000000000… (¿Quién los cuenta ya?) – Sasuke: 0_**

Con el paso del tiempo, Sasuke perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces terminó cediendo ante ella y perdiendo una batalla que no tenía caso si ella iba a ganarla de todos modos. A veces ni siquiera entendía qué lo impulsaba a discutir, si sabía que caería en sus encantos y ella haría su santa voluntad.

_Fin._

* * *

**¿Qué esperaban? ¿Puños? ¿Patadas e insultos? Pues no, a veces se puede ganar usando solo la inteligencia y el encanto.**

**Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

**EAUchiha.**


End file.
